


perfect places

by ghosthunter



Series: sweat, saltwater, surfboard wax [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Surfers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthunter/pseuds/ghosthunter
Summary: His tendency to say “sure, why not,” is how TJ gets himself into most situations. It’s how he started surfing, it’s how he picked his college - hell, it’s how he got his job, teaching surfing lessons with an actual accreditation. And now he’s rushing some frat that he doesn’t know anything about, but he figures that it won’t be terrible.





	perfect places

**Author's Note:**

> frat rats in love. an excuse to write porn. a "prequel" of sorts to the sex wax fics. could probably be read as a standalone. thanks to lanie for beta and donya for cheerleading, as always.

TJ might be a freshman, but this is not his first party.

It’s not even his first frat party, because he went to some really, honestly raging parties his senior year of high school. He tells Jonny this, red solo cup clutched in his hand. It’s mostly slurred, but he knows Jonny understands. Jonny’s the best, his very best friend in the entire world.

Jonny’s also the reason that TJ is definitely, definitely going to wake up with his head in their suite’s toilet in the morning.

Do a keg stand, Teej, it’ll be totally awesome, Teej, Jonny tells him and yeah, it was pretty fucking awesome even though he’s now absolutely covered in beer and the night RA at their dorm is totally, totally going to bust them.

Somehow, Jonny manages to flirt their way past her, even though he’s drunk as a skunk - in TJ’s opinion, and TJ would know, because TJ is _hammered_.

On the bright side, he only wakes up on the bathroom floor. His head is not even in the toilet, and the tile floor is so very, very cold. He could die right there. He might, actually. He’s pretty sure he’s dying the world’s slowest, most painful death.

At least Jonny brings him a Gatorade when he comes banging on the bathroom door, demanding to be let in to piss.

TJ really loves Jonny.

 

 

“I’m gonna join the frat.”

TJ has not strictly been listening to the things Jonny has been saying to him, because he has been studying. Where studying actually means sleeping face-down on his comp notebook because they were out too late the night before and by some miracle of god TJ still made it to his 9AM class.

Instead of having a coherent answer, TJ makes a noise that falls somewhere between “huh?” and “what?”

“Have you not been listening to anything I say?” Jonny asks, and TJ rubs his face and looks at him. He has not, actually, been listening.

“I fell asleep,” he says. Jonny rolls his eyes, then levels TJ with a glare. The dead eyed shark look. Against his instincts, TJ does not roll over so he can’t see Jonny looking at him.

“I said,” Jonny says, turning all the way around in his desk chair and leaning toward TJ, “I’m going to join the frat.”

“They don’t call it that, though,” TJ says. “Pledging, or rushing, or some frat shit.”

Jonny is still giving him The Look. “Either way,” he says. “Do you wanna go? You should come with me.”

“Sure,” TJ says. “Why not.”

 

His tendency to say “sure, why not,” is how TJ gets himself into most situations. It’s how he started surfing, it’s how he picked his college - hell, it’s how he got his job, teaching surfing lessons with an actual accreditation. And now he’s rushing some frat that he doesn’t know anything about, but he figures that it won’t be terrible. It’s better than staying in the dorm, anyway.

In a way, TJ thinks, frats are like cults. He’s joining a cult, only it involves interviews, and now he’s having to drink some weird concoction that the older brothers have put together. The guy sitting on the floor next to him chokes, then coughs as he passes the cup to TJ.

He knows he has to drink but he sniffs it cautiously. It smells so strong, he’s pretty sure there has to be everclear in it.

He’s going to regret this in the morning.

 

 

TJ wakes up on the couch in the frat house, sitting straight up with his head tipped back. His mouth feels like it’s all cotton balls, and his head is pounding. Someone’s curled up against him, snoring softly. It’s not Jonny.

He gets up off the couch. Jonny’s passed out sprawled across a chair, and TJ walks over to him and shakes him.

“Jon. Jonny,” he says. “Take me surfing.”

“Wha?” Jonny says. Sort of says. Slurs sleepily.

“I need to be in the ocean,” TJ says. He’s pretty sure that this will fix all of his problems and his hangover.

“You’re not a fucking mermaid,” Jonny says, and pushes TJ away from him. The guy on the couch laughs. He’s the same one who choked on the drink the night before. WIth TJ up, he’s able to stretch out on the couch. TJ’s pretty sure that he hears the guy’s back pop.

“I’ll go,” he finally says, once his body is relaxed back against the couch.

“Yeah?” TJ asks. “You surf?”

“Yeah, pretty often. I mean, I used to go a lot more, but I don’t have as much time now, since I started school,” the guy says.

“Oh, this is the way to TJ’s heart right here,” Jonny says, not bothering to open his eyes. “Please take him surfing. Leave me alone to die.”

“You’re an asshole,” TJ says, and kicks Jonny gently in the ankle. Jonny gives him the finger.

“I’m John, by the way,” the guy says as they’re walking out of the frat house. They both have to go back to their dorms to get their boards, to change their clothes, too - TJ really has to brush his teeth, what crawled in his mouth and died, anyway?

“TJ,” he says. He pulls the door of the building open. “I’ll meet you back here in ten minutes.”

 

 

John’s a good surfer, and he looks good in his shorts, which TJ appreciates. He’s not as good as TJ, but then TJ teaches lessons on the weekends. John’s surprised to hear it.

“That’s cool, though,” he says. “Do you wanna grab lunch?”

TJ does, but it’s really more of a very early dinner than it’s a late lunch. They walk there from John’s parking spot at the beach, and John sticks close to him, the back of his hand brushing across TJ’s as they walk. They sit on the patio at the restaurant in their flip flops and wet shorts, both of their hair wet and sticking around their faces. John tells TJ that the restaurant has his favorite burger that he’s found since he moved to town, which is admittedly not a long time.

The table’s small and John’s foot brushes across TJ’s calf absently once or twice - and TJ realizes that he’s cute, his blond hair drying into curls around his face, his eyes hooded and half asleep even as he’s chatting with TJ.

TJ snags the check, and John makes a face at him.

“You can get me next time,” he says. John grins at him.

They walk down the boardwalk, back to the parking lot. John’s hand bumps against his again, and this time TJ links their fingers together.

When they get back to John’s truck, John pulls him to a stop. TJ isn’t sure what’s going to happen, until John presses him back against the side of the cab, the metal warm against his back, and kisses him.

 

TJ loves a party - truly, he does, he’s in his element, a few drinks in, playing games and shooting the shit with all these people - but there are too many people in the house. It’s hot, it’s stuffy, and there are just too many bodies. Sure, it’s the end of the school year and everyone’s trying to get in one last rager before they head home for the summer but - it’s too many fucking people.

John’s standing with Karl at the pong table, yelling and adding to the cacophony as a couple of the brothers play. TJ’s sweaty, even in the air conditioning, which can’t keep up with the press of the people. He tugs on the back of John’s tank top, and John turns, smiling when he realizes that it’s TJ tugging on him, then frowns.

“You okay?” TJ’s pretty sure he asks, but the noise is so loud he only sees John’s lips moving.

“I gotta get out of here,” TJ yells back. John leans close to yell something to Karl, then he turns back to TJ, pushing him gently toward the front of the room, toward the front door. There are plenty of people spilled out onto the porch, and John steers TJ past them and down the stairs, to the driveway where his truck is parked.

They’re blocked in, but John drops the tailgate of the truck, and TJ lifts himself up to sit. He stares down at his feet, his toes in his flip flops, as he listens to John opening and closing the doors of the cab.

“Here,” John finally says, and he’s holding a woven blanket - all white and grey stripes - in his hands. There are a few ropes and a discarded shoe in the bed of the truck, but he shoves it out of the way and spreads the blanket out. He climbs up to sit against the back of the cab, and TJ climbs up to sit next to him.

The party’s still going, still loud, but muted now, and it’s cooler without all of the bodies crammed in around them, and TJ sighs and leans his head against John’s shoulder.

“You okay?” John asks, looping his arm over TJ’s shoulder.

“It was just too hot in there, you know?” TJ says. “Too hot, too many people, too much.”

“Yeah,” John says. “I’m glad you told me you were leaving, though.” TJ hums softly, but doesn’t say anything, and John tips his head and kisses TJ on the forehead.

They’re quiet, listening to the sounds of the party, all yelling and laughing and the thump of the bassline from inside the house. TJ concentrates on John breathing until everything feels calm, until he doesn’t feel too hot, or overwhelmed.

“Do you want to go back in?” TJ finally asks. He sits up, pushing away from John’s arm around him. John’s hand skates down TJ’s back as he moves forward.

“It’s up to you,” John says. TJ twists and looks over his shoulder at John then. “I mean, you needed to leave, you decide if you want to go back or if you want to wait until it winds down a bit.”

TJ takes a deep breath and then lets it go. “If you don’t mind,” he says. John leans forward and then presses their mouths together. It’s an awkward angle, sure, but TJ takes it as affirmation that John doesn’t mind, and TJ leans back until it’s more comfortable, until John can twist and move them down, stretching them out on the blanket along the bed of the truck, still kissing him.

The thing is, TJ’s pretty sure they’re not about to hook up in the back of John’s truck. Well, maybe they are, he thinks briefly, as John’s hand tangles in TJ’s hair, tugging, and his knee pushes between TJ’s thighs. People could walk right past, and if it’s the end of the truck, then the tailgate’s down and they’re in full view.

Except: John’s hand is pulling TJ’s hair, and TJ can feel himself half hard where John’s pressed against him. He lets John kiss him until they’re both breathless, then he pulls back.

“Someone could see,” TJ says. John looks at him, eyes dark and his hair a mess in the shadows cast by the light from the front porch of the house. And someone could see, but like - it’s a frat party. They’ve seen worse than TJ letting his boyfriend jerk him off in the bed of a truck, right?

TJ’s a fucking country song, suddenly, and he almost starts giggling, taking in a sharp breath that comes out as a huff. John leans in, bumps their noses together. His hand slides down TJ’s back, grips his ass, pulls him forward. He’s hard, TJ’s hard and - TJ just rocks his hips, slightly, and listens to John’s breath catch in his throat.

It wouldn’t be the first time TJ’s dry humped someone until he’s come in his shorts, and it’s probably not going to be the last. They’re too exposed to actually get any hands on any dicks, so it’s rocking their hips against each other, until John’s breathing hard and not kissing him anymore, pushing the hand that was on TJ’s ass between them to palm TJ’s dick.

John whispers, “fuck,” under his breath and TJ’s pretty sure that he’s come, and TJ himself is close, coming in his shorts with his mouth open and pressed against John’s throat, stifling noise. They lay together, breathing hard, John’s hand moved from between them to drape across TJ’s waist.

TJ almost dozes off, before suddenly something bangs against the side of the truck, startling both him and John. He opens his eyes to see Jonny standing there, elbows rested on the side of the truck.

“Did you fucking come out here to hook up?” Jonny asks. John flips him off, but TJ can feel himself blushing. Blushing? Or is he already flushed from John getting him off? Can Jonny tell?

“No, I came out here because there were too many fucking people inside,” TJ says.

“Uh huh,” Jonny says, grinning. “Then you hooked up.”

TJ ends up throwing the loose shoe from the bed of the truck at Jonny’s face.


End file.
